primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Primeval:New World:Series 2 (Reboot)
"I'm Ange Finch. I hate to break it to you, but a week ago a group of people, including myself, went to Britannia Beach Mines where a government testing anomaly occured. Three of my colleges went through to stop any danger caused by an Albertosaurus and keep history how it is. For some unknown reason the Anomaly closed and the three never came back". Ange Finch's opening speech Primeval:New World Series 2 will have 13 episodes and will be broadcasted in Canada as of October 2014 Characters Main *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Angelika 'Ange' Finch *Ken Leeds *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson (The Trial onwards) Guest *Connor Temple (5 Episodes) *Abby Maitland (4 Episodes) *Kieran Coles (4 Episodes) *Henderson Hall (2 Episodes) *Major Douglas (6 Episodes) *Sergeant Macready (6 Episodes) *The Wise Woman (3 Episodes) *Tony Drake (5 Episodes) *Detective Harlow (4 Episodes) Creatures *Daspletosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Gigantoraptor *Alectrosaurus *Saurornithoides *Koreaceratops *Hatzegopteryx *Spinosaurus *Ouranosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Troodon *Stygimoloch *Saber Tooth Cat *Toxodoon *Ornitholesties *Lycaenops *Tree Creeper *Future Predator *Albertosaurus Episode Guide *The Return: One week on from the events at Britannia Beach Mine Evan and Dylan return but dangerous Dinosaurs follow them and their loads of old faces back.While Hall is charged. *Dino Trap: An Anomaly causing the team to find a old friend who previously died. *The Water Monster: Major Douglas and Sergeant Macready return at an incursion *The Roof of Vancouver: An Anomaly opens up over Vancouver *The Fight of Death:A Mysterious woman who Ange knows appears and cause trouble at an incursion *The Trial: Hall is on trial for what he has done but a pack of Troodons look set to ruin things.While Connor introduces Evan to a colleague who could help the team. *Teaching: Evan,Dylan and Leeds teach Charlie during an incursion. *The Pub Fight: The team go up against a pack of Saber tooth cats and Toxodoon at a pub *The Discovery of Death:The team head to some flats,While Toby discovers the team greatest fear. *Bad Memories: A Lycaenops appears at Vancouver Hospital giving Sam memories she rather not remember. *Chased: A pack of Tree Creepers attack the team *The Painful Truth (Part I):Connor,Abby and Kieran return,Predators attack as people who the team have met in the past return. *The Truth revealed (Part II): Can the team save their friends and stop the Wise Woman with Connor,Abby and Kieran's help Announcement It was Announced on 30th May 2014 Doctor Who actor Paul McGann was to join the series as Charlie Rickson speaking of the casting McGann said "I'm thrilled to working for the Space channel and Primeval:New World". Rumours Characters *Connor Temple,Abby Maitland and Kieran Coles were to return. This was proven true *Charlie Rickson was the wise woman's son. This was not proven. *Colonel Hall was to appear in the final. He was only ever planned to appear in the series opener and episode 6 Creatures *Future Predators were to appear. This was proven true *A Dinofelis was to attack a pub. A pack of Saber toothed cars attacked instead Posters As with Primeval each episode has a poster to accompany it Poster1.jpg|The Return Poster2.jpg|Dino Trap Poster3.jpg|The Water Monster Poster4.jpg|The Roof of Vancouver Poster5.jpg|The Fight of Death Poster6.jpg|The Trial Poster7.jpg|Teaching Poster8.jpg|The Pub Fight Poster9.jpg|The Discovery of Death Poster10.jpg|Bad Memories Poster11.jpg|Chased Poster12.jpg|The Painful Truth (Part I) Poster13.jpg|The Truth Revealed (Part II) Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:Series